Out and Back Again
by Wild Seven Girl
Summary: Robin left five years after the incident at headquarters. Amon yearned for her presence for five years. Now she's back again as a different person. AmonRobin My first 1shot. It sucks since it was just a quick little thing.


Out and Back Again

She just walked out of his life.

_Hitomi wo fuseru to sugu kiete shimai sou de…_

Without even saying good-bye.

_Jibun ga mishiranu tannin ninattaki gasuru_

Even as he looked at her, packed, she didn't even look into his grey eyes.

_Kanashiihodo chippokena_

Amon sighed as he scratched out his sketch of Robin. Why does she keep going back in his head?

"Arrgh…" he groaned.

"You okay?" Karasuma said curiously, looking over the computer screen.

"Yes, Karasuma. I'm fine."

She pursed her lips and stopped questioning.

"Miho!" Karasuma turned. Dojima was calling her over. Karasuma walked over and bent down.

Amon typed away on his computer.

"Hey, do you think this is all about Robin?" she said super quietly.

"Of course," Michael said just as quietly, walking over. "Why do you think he's like this ever since she went back to Italy?"

"But…"

"It's true, Dojima," Karasuma said.

"Yeah," Haruto said, his brown hair bouncing up and down as he walked over. "Ever since Robin left, Amon's skills are faltering. He's been missing at our witch hunts, he doesn't reply immediately when his name is called…"

_Sukuwaretaikara kameiki wo tskuno janaku_

And just as if he heard them, Amon shot up from his seat, scaring the little group. "I'm going on a walk." And he did. On his way to the park, he bumped into a young woman. "Oh, excuse me."

"It's fine."

That's when it hit Amon. Where had he heard that graceful, soft voice before? Just as the woman began to leave, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Ah! Hey, what are you doing-!"

"Robin?"

It was. Her angled emerald eyes were lined with eyeliner. Her once horizontal pigtails were now in a high ponytail, with the most modern gothic fashion on the market. Her lips were deep scarlet from the lipstick.

_Kawaita jikan no naka de_

_Oboreteru mogaiteru kokoro_

She had almost looked sad when he recognized her. "Yes. It's me." Her voice was barely a whisper.

_Memai ga suru kurai no uso wo_

_Uketomete hikisaita_

_Soshite watashi ga_

_Mayoikomu no wa_

_Usuyami no sekai…_

Amon hugged her so tightly but Robin pushed him away. "Let's walk." Amon nodded, but he was just happy to see her. When they neared the edge of the lake, Amon asked: "Where did you go all these years?"

Robin was silent, the fringe of her blonde hair shielding her eyes. "Wasn't it obvious?" she said quietly.

"What was?" Amon said, getting irritated. "You just left me. You left everyone in headquarters!" He slashed one of his hands through the air. Robin looked up.

"I was in love with you. And that could never be."

"But why?"

_Shinjirubekimonono tamenitoeranda basho wa_

_Jiyuu wo kagi nishita ori no nakadeshou Kesshite mou…_

_Nukedasenai…._

"I don't know," Robin said at last.

Amon looked at her beautiful, pale face before turning away.

"Where did you go?"

"I went back to Italy. No longer as what I was before I came here. I became something that I could be _happy_ about."

"But your happy here."

"Do you think I'm happy? Our "humane" hunts of witches that are just juiced down to produce the Orbo? Do you think that made me happy!" She almost shouted.

"But to just _leave_ like that? Did you know how I was when you were gone!"

_Kawaita nodo no oku de_

_Hajimatta hakanasa o wake wa_

_Chikazuku ashita ga kowaikara_

"No." Amon stared at her as she turned to leave. Just at that moment, he grabbed Robin's arm and spun her around.

"Get off–!"

He planted a heavy kiss her petal soft lips.

_Uzukumari kuzeretemo_

_Watashi wo sagashite sasayakikiakeru_

_Usuyami no koe_

He released Robin and hugged her, not letting her go. Several people gasped and smiled at the romance.

"Let me go–"

"You can ridicule me. You can do whatever you want. But you're staying with me."

_Kawaita jikan no naka de_

_Oboreteru mogaiteru kokoro_

"You know…" Robin slowly began when Amon loosened his hold. "I can just slap you right now and say no and have you humiliated. But I'm gonna say yes." Amon smiled as did Robin. They hugged, the passerby cheering, whistling and clapping.

_Memai ga suru kurai no uso wo_

_Uketomete hikisaita_

_Soshite watashi ga_

_Mayoikomu no wa_

_Usuyami no sekai…_

A/N: ; Crappy one-shot, I know. xD It's my first. I was writing this as a break from my Harry Potter fiction xD.


End file.
